(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear, and is directed more particularly to boots of the type worn by firefighters and marine damage control personnel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Firefighters' boots currently are available only in full sizes. The boots typically are quite rigid as a result of the boot materials necessary to provide a level of protection required by governing standards. Thus, firefighter's boots have a limited range of fit and are generally uncomfortable.
Onboard ship, particularly in the U.S. Navy, because of space limitations and other considerations, issuance of personal firefighters' boots is not practical. Boots are stored in a damage control locker, or the like, and are taken on a first-come, first-serve basis. Usually, the boots are limited to larger sizes, such as sizes 10 and 12, to accommodate all responders. In the event of a fire, shipboard firefighters don the boots, usually without time to make a selection with regard to comfort. The result is that the wearers often are wearing improperly sized boots during a firefighting exercise. In most cases, the boot fit is loose, resulting in discomfort and reduced mobility, and is of excess weight.
A recent comprehensive field test and evaluation of firefighter procedures and equipment identified poor fit and heavy weight of footwear as notable deficiencies.
There is thus a need for a firefighter's boot which will enhance comfort, mobility and safety, and thereby improve the wearer's ability to perform the firefighting mission.